


Never Going Back

by RosyTintedFlash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, will update as plot develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyTintedFlash/pseuds/RosyTintedFlash
Summary: Sina and Rose have separated themselves from the Titan infested Maria. Many people still remain inside Maria and manage to survive, but the elites behind the other walls give little thought to them until a drastic decrease in population leaves them desperate for anything Maria has to offer.So desperate that they're willing to kidnap its citizens.





	1. Chapter 1

The sleek man with the darkened expression eyed the leader of the latest retrieval expedition into Wall Maria. The leader, an older man, likely in his 40's, took confident strides towards his commanding officer, but the man he approached wasn't particularly convinced of much success. There never was, after all. Not for years now. 

"Well?" The commanding officer looked to his lead soldier, not sure he wanted an answer. 

"Four betas have been captured. Three female," he responded, his right hand shaped into a fist and held over his heart. The officer shrugged and let out a grunt. 

"Better than nothing, I guess," he replied, mulling over this new information. Female betas were capable of carrying children, and children were what was desperately needed in both Rose and Sina. They would sell for fine prices if they are lookers. But not nearly as fine as an omega. 

After the fall of Wall Maria, elites were able to take refuge into the remaining two walls and lead reasonably comfortable lives. Many people were trapped within what was left of Maria; however, incredibly, many groups were able to create their own villages protected by self-built smaller walls, so life was still very much thriving outside of the more prosperous walls. The elites were all too eager to forget about their past citizens and continue living amongst their own kind. But, as irony would have it, a horrible plague was born that traveled from Sina to Rose, wiping out thousands of citizens-- especially omegas, as they proved particularly vulnerable to the sickness. Now, those within the "fortunate" walls feared eventual extinction. Even more troublesome, alphas were having issues finding mates, which was beginning to lead to civil unrest.

Maria suddenly became a land of very high interest. 

"I'll turn the females into the health ward for evaluation," continued the soldier, his hand still tightly folded over his heart. "And the male?" The officer's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. 

"You know what will happen to him." The soldier's eyes fell to the ground. 

"Yes, sir. I do." 

"Why'd you even bring him?" 

"We thought for sure he was an omega. He's just... we really thought..." The soldier was near tears now and the officer relented, sighing lightly. 

"What's done is done. Bring him here," he quietly ordered, his tone flat. He outlined a sharp object within his pocket over the fabric and looked back to the soldier. "Let's just get this over with."

"Sir," replied the soldier, withdrawing from the room. 

About ten minutes passed before the original soldier reentered the room, this time followed by five more soldiers. Two of them were holding on very tightly to what must have been the beta. The officer squinted his eyes as they approached, the captive beta putting up zero fight as he was lead to his impending demise. It soon became clear why the soldiers thought he was probably an omega. 

He was just gorgeous. Bright teal eyes and the face of an angel. Breathtaking. Truly. 

It was a shame.

The soldiers holding him looked to the officer and he met them with a nod, reluctantly pulling himself from the chair and pacing towards the boy at an agonizingly slow pace. To kill something this beautiful was surely a sin. But, discipline controlled him as he pulled the knife from his pocket once directly in front of their captive. The boy's eyes were glued to the ground before a soldier pulled his head back, his neck now bear and almost welcoming; he seemed oddly relieved. 

"I'm sorry, kid." And he really was. The officer placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and held the knife against his neck. 

"Levi!" yelled a female voice from the hallway, tone frantic and uneven. Everyone froze as the sound of running feet grew louder and louder until a woman threw herself through the door. "Put that knife away!" she yelled again, panting between words, her hands resting on her thighs for support. 

"Hange? Have our orders changed?" A flutter of hope. Could he let this creature live? 

"No," she said, still gasping for breath, "I'm trying to stop you from killing an omega." 

"Are you nose blind? He's obviously a beta." He sniffed the air again for good measure-- zero scent to be found. _Beta_. 

She yanked the boy away from the men and stormed out of the room, everyone running after her. 

"Where the hell are you going?" questioned Levi as he ran along with the men. Once outside, he watched in utter confusion as Hange tossed the boy into the river. "Killing by drowning, are we?" 

"No," she replied, reaching back into the water to pull him out by his cuffed arms. Levi's eyes dilated instantly and his heart pounded through his eardrums. It'd been so long... 

He stormed passed the men and pushed Hange out of the way. She watched in shock as he grabbed the boy up by his hair only to punch the daylights out of him. He fell face first onto the ground and gasped for air as Levi landed a few merciless kicks to the gut before Hange pulled him away. 

"Levi! Are you insane?!" He took a few beats to catch his own breath; it took a lot to make him truly angry. But he was _livid_. He probably would have killed him if Hange hadn't stopped him. He looked down at the pathetic figure and was sobered by what he saw; the boy looked even _more_ livid than he was. There he was, laying beaten on the ground, blood pooling out of his nose and down his chin, bruises already beginning to form... but all Levi saw in those beautiful eyes was anger. No fear. No shame. Just white, hot hatred. 

"You fucking idiot," said Levi after taking a few minutes to gain back his senses. He shot one more cold look down at the boy, and left without another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Eren fetches a hefty buying price. One that Levi cannot afford. But another can, and he demands a sample for himself and his upperclass friends.

"I don't get it. Don't we _want_ to be inside Rose? And especially Sina? They want me... so, what's the problem? That should be a good thing..." 

"Don't worry about it, dear. Just know that you belong with us," said Carla, her arms gently tugging her son forward into an embrace. 

"Don't baby him like that, Carla." Eren tilted his head away from his mom and towards his father. Carla took on a sullen expression as she looked to her husband, her face betraying the lighthearted will she wished to possess. "Eren, you're fifteen years old. In this day and age, you're practically a man now. I'm going to tell you the truth." A grave Grisha approached his son, stiffly clutching his shoulders; the touch was much less comforting than his mother's. 

"Tell me, dad," he replied, clutching his father's arms with the same venom, "I can handle it." 

"Being able to handle it is beside the point. It makes no difference," he said, his grip lightening a bit. He looked down at his son, the child's sparkling, trusting eyes gazing into those that were dull and obscured by glass. "The truth is all that matters, Eren. And the truth is ugly. It's painful."

"Just tell me already! I told you, I'm _fine_ ," insisted Eren, a faux deepness etched into his voice. 

"They only want you so they can rape you."

"Grisha!" 

"The day you are caught is the day your life ends," he continued, ignoring Carla's pleas. Eren's eyes no longer sparkled as he looked to his father.

"They'll keep you alive. Oh, will they ever. But only to keep you as a slave. And slavery? Well. It's much worse than death."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What the hell is this?" 

"It's a fine. For beating the shit out of an omega." Levi let out an exhausted breath and pocketed the slip of paper. 

"The shit deserved it. He's... _conniving_." Mike laughed at his disgruntled coworker, only further irritating him. "Just fuck off. There's nothing funny about owing the king 400 pieces of silver. I'm gonna have to fuckin' pay in increments."

"How conniving can an omega be? You must really be losing your touch. What could possibly deserve such an _utter_ ass beating?"

"We almost killed him. Almost sliced his neck... he covered up his scent on purpose."

Mike's eyes widened. Scent-blockers were a common, well known thing. But to last such a long trek, like the one from Maria to Rose, was quite an accomplishment. A few moments passed before a light sound of realization escaped Mike's lips, his eyes narrowing. 

"He's the scientist's kid, isn't he?" 

"Apparently. Last name Yeager." 

"Guy must have come up with one insane blocker."

Levi hummed in agreement before starting to remove the rest of his gear; he'd just gotten back from a two-day mission and was ready to soak in the bath for an indefinite amount of time. This fine was certainly an unpleasant road block, but he supposed he'd better pay up sooner rather than later. The king was not a patient man. When he arrived to the court house, he stood stunned in front of the doorway. There was a sign with a picture of the little fucker Levi almost killed a few days ago. His hands were obviously cuffed behind his back, and he stood with a slump, ruffling up the oversized button-up he wore. His eyes, like before, were glued to the ground, but nobody could miss the blinding brightness to them. The blurb read that he was to be sold within two days. Levi scoffed when he saw the price. 

Who the fuck would pay 1 million pieces of gold for an omega? Rare or not, logistically speaking, they were no more useful than betas; both carried children just the same. No, omegas were only for the sick bastards interested in more than children, and sometimes not even interested in children at _all_. Omegas were all about the sex. Scents that drove alphas wild to a fault. Omegas were dangerous. Possessed scents to die for. To kill for.

Or, at least, pay 1 million pieces of _gold_ for. Levi couldn't deny that the smell really was something worthy of being sought out after. He'd taken that scent in only two times in his life. The second time, he nearly beat its source to death. In his mind, he thought he did it because he was angry. Angry the brat nearly cost him a prized omega to turn into the government. 

But looking back, that wasn't it. 

He was angry because he knew he'd never be able to have him. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Good evening, Mr. Zackly. What can I do for you?" 

"I was told I'd be allowed a sample of the omega I'll be purchasing tomorrow," answered the man, accompanied by two other men. They were all, at the very least, in their fifties. 

"Uh, I'm afraid nobody is supposed to touch him until he's been officially purchased," murmured the man, voice airy and unsure. Zackly didn't look very deterred.

"I assume you know who I am," he began, straightening his coat's collar, "... who _we_ are."

"Of course! Yes, you're all very important men, indeed. But... rules are rules, sir. I can't break them..."

"Would this change your mind?" asked the Zackly, his hand holding a heavy bag of coins. "I've heard the winter will be very hard this year. I'm sure you don't make much working at this dump, do you?" The man at the front desk avoided eye contact with all of the patrons, his hands desperately trying to find something to occupy them. "You needn't worry, son. We're only here for an appetizer. Nobody will ever know we touched him. The main course will only be for me. After he's officially mine."

That seemed to ease the worker's nerves, if only a bit. After a few more beats of silence, the worker reluctantly accepted the cash. His face red with shame, he handed Zackly a key.  

"Good choice." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is sold, but things don't go as planned.

Eren was being kept in a simple little room. It wasn't extravagant or anything, but it wasn't terrible, either. He had a warm bed to sleep in, and some puzzles and books to occupy his mind. Initially, he had planned on finding some way to kill himself; he wouldn't let himself be a slave. His father had said it himself-- it's better to be dead. 

But after failing to exit existence with the soldiers from a few days ago, thanks to some short asshole with a serious anger problem, Eren had decided on the contrary. He was going to _fight_. He was actually shocked with himself... he'd almost been killed, and on his own accord. Thank god he lived. His stomach was still sore and his jaw still ached, but at least he was still alive after his encounter with fuckin' Napoleon.

While he was trapped inside this room (he checked-- there was no way out), the game became one of distraction. He'd keep his mind going. He'd stay sharp. Well, at least he'd try; these puzzles weren't exactly rocket science. The one he was putting together now had only ten fuckin' puzzle pieces. They did know he was 15, right? He was on the last boring piece when the door creaked open. And... who the hell was _he_? 

"I thought you might like some company, my sweet omega." The man was tall, fat, and... well, let's just say he wasn't super attractive. Eren grimaced at the unsettlingly sweet tone of his voice; instinct told him this situation wasn't a good one for him. Two more men soon followed after the first, and it was beginning to feel _reall_ y stuffy in here. 

"Uh... no thanks," he began with a forced calmness, averting his eyes from them and instead focusing on the puzzle. "I was just about to go to bed. I'm tired." He put the last puzzle piece in its place and, without making eye contact, pulled himself up off the floor and padded to the bed. A large, clammy hand stopped him, causing him to jolt away from the contact. 

"Oh, Darius. What a prize," remarked one of the men, a tall one with dark hair and blue eyes. 

"You aren't lying. This is actually the first time I'm seeing him in the flesh," agreed Zackly as he took the liberty of stroking Eren's hair as if he were a dog. "I'm almost having second thoughts." 

"Oh, no, you don't, you bastard," the third one joined in, his arms in the air offensively, "you owe us. You remember what--"

"Yes, you old wind bag," interrupted Zackly, his tone dropping an octave and his hands buried in Eren's hair beginning to get less careful with their movements. He tried to move further away, but he was at the bed now. There was nowhere else to go except _in_ the bed, and he was quite aware that 'bed' was not a good place to be right now. "You'll get what I owe you. But nothing more than that." 

"Well come on, then. Haven't got all day," muttered the dark haired man. He was closer than he was a second ago and Eren wasn't sure how he didn't notice him moving. In fact, all three had him completely cornered. 

Maybe he should have killed himself after all.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Well hey there, Levi. Don't normally see you at these things." 

"Ah, call it a formal farewell to my would-be sex life," he muttered through a sigh. 

"I wonder who will fork over the coins for him."

"Erwin, I thought you were supposed to know everything," he muttered, eyes narrowing. "Darius Zackly already has dibs. This whole charade is just for the asshole to show off. What a dick." Levi pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between the corner of his lips. "Got a light?"

"I _do_ know everything," he affirmed, the rasp of the lighter preceding a spark. "Seems you're the one out of the loop." Levi's face scrunched in irritation as he took the first deep inhale, the cigarette coming to life in the cold winter air. 

"The shit are you talking about?" Levi was hardly in the mood for Erwin's annoying guessing games. The clean-cut, tall, and very blond man in front of him now wore a coy smile. It was infuriating. 

"Darius Zackly is dead." A choking noise escaped Levi's throat and he coughed in an effort to clear the smoke from his lungs. He was about to question further when the announcer took the stage, followed by a handler who dragged the star of the show by a rope that tied his hands behind his back. Levi squinted and absorbed every tiny glance he could get of the boy. Somehow, he looked different than he had before. Well, sure, he wasn't on the ground and bleeding anymore, but... it was his eyes. What was that look? He seemed older somehow. Like he'd seen something he shouldn't have. And was he shaking? There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked less tan than before. 

He looked sick. Really _sick_. 

"Alright, gentlemen. Time for what you've been waiting for." The handler gave Eren a shove forward and he complied through a light stumble. His eyes were glazed and lifeless... _too bad I could never afford him_. Who knows what sick fuck he'll end up with...

"So, I'm sure you all are aware of the price. There hasn't been an omega for sale in Sina for a very, very long time." Irritated murmurs spread throughout the crowd, several of them rolling their eyes and groaning. Most of these people never dreamed of even seeing an omega like Eren; they'd never be able to actually buy him. They were here for the viewing. Why even bring the price up?

"But, there's been a change of plans. The price has been lowered to one million pieces of silver." 

Of course, thought Levi. The one man willing to fork over the money who actually _had_ the money was Zackly. With him dead, the price had to be lowered.

"Also, I'll be honest. I'm not sure how long this little guy will last for. We all know omegas are mentally fragile and that it can have serious effects on their physical health, and well... he's been through quite a shock recently." Eren stood with a dull expression, his posture seeming to slump more and more with every passing second. Levi couldn't help but yearn to nurse him to health... which... shit. _What am I, a fucking mother?_

 _"_ But that's enough prefacing. Let's start the bidding. Who's got one million silver?"

The auction lasted less than a single minute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tend to be a short chapter poster; just because i'm impatient and like to get what i have posted after single writing sessions. so, you can usually expect short, but frequent chapters from me when i'm in a stride~


End file.
